


Luna's Zoo

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron didn't quite know what he was getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asnowyowl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asnowyowl).



> Warnings: None
> 
> Author's Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where asnowyowl requested Z for Zoo. She asked for Ron/Luna, but that wasn't exactly what came out. I'm working through my writer's block and mugglemama suggested trying some 100 word drabbles to get the mojo going again.

"Ron, I appreciate you agreeing to do this. I did so want to go with Rolf on this trip," Luna said.

"Sure, I can watch the little beasts for you."

Luna frowned. "They're quite sensitive."

Ron reddened at being chastised. "So, where are the twins?"

"We're taking the children with us. You're looking after the pets, silly."

Ron planned on leaving the twins with his mother, rather than watching them himself. He opened his mouth to say that perhaps she should find someone else, when Luna handed him her key and warned him Mr. Woozle had a bellyache.

"Mr. Who?"


End file.
